Aku Pulang
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Di tengah kesendirianku saat ini, diterpa oleh bayangmu./Kapan kau akan kembali?/ Air mataku kini luluh./Aku… mencintaimu/. Karena aku akan setia disini menanti./Aku pulang/.OneShot special fic birthday for Daevipiaa Chimamoto. Mind to RnR? :D


**Aku Pulang**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_2012©_

_**W**__arning : alternative universe, typo, drabble,out of character (maybe?), etc._

_Special fict for __Daevipiaa Chimamoto __birthday's_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy Reading_

Lihat—lihatlah bulan itu—pendarnya yang indah selalu nampak menghiasi langit malam.

Langit malam bagaikan kanvas hitam yang membentang luas di angkasa raya.

—gelap

namun indah—

Coba kau perhatikan sekali lagi.

Tak hanya pendar bulan saja yang nampak menghiasi kanvas hitam itu. Namun juga kerlap-kerlip bintang yang begitu mempesona.

Hanya secercah cahaya kecil yang tidak begitu berarti, namun sangat berperan besar.

oOo

Hei—ingatkah kau, saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu?

Ia pergi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, hanya untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyamu padanya saat ia bersiap untuk mengenakan topeng _ANBU_-nya.

"Hn, mungkin dalam waktu seminggu ini."

Hatimu mencelos ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kau tahu, tugas seorang pemimpin pasukan seperti _ANBU_ tidaklah mudah. Butuh waktu bagi pasukan para _ANBU_ untuk menyelesaikan misi tingkat A dan misi kelas S yang sangat sulit. Rasa khawatir terus menyerang relung hatimu saat tahu bahwa ia ditugaskan dalam misi tingkat S yang mungkin akan sangat sulit dan membahayakan.

Seminggu…

Bagi orang lain mungkin ini adalah waktu yang cukup singkat.

tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu?

Seminggu…

Dalam kurun waktu itu kau akan berpisah dengan orang yang paling engkau cintai. Berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda—

"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat, Sasuke-_kun_." hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa kau ucapkan untuk saat ini. Bibirmu bergetar, seolah tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sampai jumpa ataupun selamat jalan, hanya untuk mengantar kepergiannya yang sesaat itu.

"Aku akan kembali dengan selamat, Sakura." balasnya dengan suara dan ekspresi yang datar seperti biasa.

Mata itu—iris mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam namun indah, bersirobok langsung dengan iris mata _emerald _milikmu. Darahmu berdesir hebat saat mata itu menatapmu begitu lurus dan dalam. Meyakinkan dirimu, agar kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku… mencintaimu." dua kata itu meluncur jelas dari mulutmu. Hanya dua buah kata, namun—memiliki arti dan makna yang begitu besar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya lembut. Kau lihat sepasang iris kelam itu masih menatapmu.

Kau terpaku…

Kau terpaku saat mengetahui, bahwa sepasang _onyx_ itu tidaklah berbohong. Dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan dan kelembutan, membuat hatimu diselimuti kelegaan yang amat sangat dalam.

Ditariknya kau kedalam pelukannya, mendekapmu begitu erat seakan ia juga tak sanggup untuk berpisah denganmu. Dikecupnya keningmu, sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangimu.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura." kalimat terakhir itu terucap dari mulutnya, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil juga senyuman manis.

Sebuah senyuman manis sebagai pengantar kepergiannya.

oOo

Di tengah kesendirianku saat ini, diterpa oleh bayangmu.

Air mataku kini luluh, jatuh melewati kedua kelopak mataku yang sedang terpejam.

Kapan kau akan kembali?

Karena aku akan setia disini menanti.

Ya… setia menanti dirimu untuk kembali ke dekapanku lagi.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini kau selalu menunggu kepulangan suamimu di balkon halaman belakang rumahmu. Matamu tak henti-hentinya menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit, setiap malam. Sempat kau berfikir, apakah ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini—memandangi langit malam penuh bintang.

Seulas senyum terpatri diwajah cantikmu yang diterpa oleh sinar rembulan yang begitu cantik. Kau memejamkan matamu sejenak dan tersadar akan satu hal. Biarpun kini kau dan dia berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda, tapi, kini kau dan dia berdiri di bawah langit yang sama. Ya… di bawah langit yang sama.

Dirasakannya sebuah lengan besar mendekap tubuhmu erat dari arah belakang, membuatmu sedikit tersentak. Kau tolehkan kepalamu ke arah belakang dan kau dapati sosok itu sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangmu sambil memeluk tubuhmu erat. Sosok itu—sosok yang selama ini kau rindukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapmu dengan nada tidak percaya. Dan dia pun tersenyum ke arahmu, membuatmu semakin tidak percaya.

"**Aku pulang."**

Kau tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Dan kau membalas pelukannya, pelukan erat penuh rindu. Kau terisak di dalam dada bidangnya, isakan tangis bahagia karena akhirnya ia telah kembali, kembali dengan selamat.

Kini senyum lebar terpatri diwajahmu, dan kau berkata, "Selamat datang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, **aku pulang**, Sakura."

Sebuah kecupan hangat yang ia berikan tepat dibibirmu membuat rasa rindumu meluap begitu saja dari relung hatimu, bagaikan embun yang terbiaskan oleh hangatnya sinar mentari. Dan kau menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang amat manis nan hangat.

**F I N**

_**Author note's : **__astaga….. lirik-lirik fict di atas, apa ini? Ya ampun sok puitis banget wakakakak,dikit pula -,- hmm. rada geli sendiri pas ngebaca hasil karya sendiri ckk. Ne~ fict ini ku persembahkan untuk ulang tahun imoutou ku tersayang "Avi~". Heheheh maaf ya kalau jelek -_-v sumpah gak kebayang bikin cerita drabble yang kayak gini hmm.. bener maaf kalau fict ini abal dan gaje banget XDDD~~_

_**Mind to review and concrit ? ;3**_


End file.
